Vyse
Vyse (ヴァイス Vaisu''http://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) is a major viewpoint character and the central protagonist in ''Skies of Arcadia. He is a the son of the Blue Rogue captain Dyne. Vyse was born and raised on Pirate Isle and dreams of embarking on a grand adventure and seeing "what's beyond the sunset". Appearance Vyse is somewhat short for his age, standing at a height of 5'7''. He has medium-length brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He wears a blue jacket over a black sleeveless t-shirt, black leggings, brown knee-length leather boots and a sky-blue eyepatch lens over his right eye which he can use to magnify distant objects. History Very little is known about Vyse's youth. When he became of age, he became a regular crew member on his father's pirate airship, the Albatross. He would often take part in raids, as well as menial tasks onboard such as moving cargo and cleaning the decks. Vyse had to overcome airsickness when he was a child. He obtained the distinctive crescent-shaped scar under his left eye during a failed rescue attempt when he was ten years old while protecting Aika. Personality Vyse has a driven and positive personality and displays strong compassion for those he cares about and empathy for those who. Vyse is extremely driven to do well and be a role model to those around him. His strong compassion and empathy are known to inspire others to great feats that they did not realize they were capable of. With nothing more than his goodwill and personality, Vyse unites a disparate crew from all over the world into a single fighting force to do battle with the Valuan Armada, and he can call on his crew members when the need is great to fight the enemy by shouting, "Blue Rogues, attack!" Vyse is a notable character in modern RPGs because his personality and character design visibly eschew the brooding, monochromatic and depressive characterization embraced by Squaresoft (now Square Enix) in the PlayStation iterations of the Final Fantasy series. Also in a departure from many role-playing game heroes, Vyse is not a silent protagonist, and the player is often given a choice of what Vyse is to say at key moments in the game. At least one of these answers will usually enhance Vyse's Swashbuckler Rating. Combat profile Vyse wields twin pirate cutlasses, with his combat stance utilizing one for defense and the other for offense. He excels at physical attacks. His attack stat is not extremely high, but his weapons are often extremely powerful. He is a competent magic user, but the power of his magic attacks is limited. Vyse also has the highest spirit profile in the game, which allows him to channel a significant amount of spirit points using Focus. However, due to his physical strength it's better to utilize him for attacking rather than raising the spirit of the party. Vyse has five Super Moves that can be learned: *Cutlass Fury *Counterstrike *Rain of Swords *Skull Shield *Pirates' Wrath Appearances in other media ''Valkyria Chronicles'' Vyse makes a cameo appearance in the PlayStation 3 game Valkyria Chronicles as an optional playable character. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the English version. In the game, he is named Vyse Inglebard and is a Shocktrooper in Squad 7; his profile indicates he is from "a far off land". Uniform and weapons aside, he looks identical to his Skies of Arcadia counterpart, albeit with a different voice. Vyse is often seen with Aika (a Scout), Fina (triplet Medics), and another young Squad 7 Shocktrooper named Alex Raymond ("Alex" was an early name for the project that developed Skies of Arcadia) and a Lancer (anti-tank trooper) named Hector Calvey. After the events of the game (if they survive), they leave Gallia along with Alex, last seen boarding a ship in the early morning fog. Vyse, along with Fina, also makes an appearance in the anime adaptation; he is seen at the start of episode 13. Unlike the game, he has blue hair and is a member of Squad 5. Vyse, along with Aika and Fina, is playable in Valkyria Chronicles 3 after clearing the Squad 7 mission in post-game, though they are unplayable in the mission itself. Vyse appears in the anime OAV for that game as well, this time as a member of Squad 7. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Vyse appears as a playable character in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. He has a similar design of that in Skies of Arcadia. He is seen driving a vehicle in the trailers that resembles and has the same colors as the Delphinus. If the vehicle's a boat, it'll sprout two canoe-like hulls that extend a little bit away from it. If it's a plane, it's back will reveal two exhausts and two little winglets that despite the placement and the appearance, they give his jet the same area of agility as the other planes. Although Vyse does not appear in the game's prequel, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, an interview with Gamereactor reveals that he was considered to be a playable character.Preview Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Preview - Gamereactor Comics ''Worlds Unite'' Vyse makes an appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog/''Megaman'' crossover story Worlds Unite, which was published by Archie Comics as he and his team were out to save their world that was going to be taken over by Sigma (the primary antagonist of the Megaman X series made by Capcom). Trivia Vyse goggle.png|Vyse with his goggle. Vyse no goggle.png|Vyse without his goggle, after removing it with the code. * During battle, it is possible to remove Vyse's goggle. When choosing a battle command, press Right, Right, Left, Left, Up, Down, Up, Down, Right, Left on the control stick (if done correctly, Vyse will sigh). The effect is purely visual and only lasts for the duration of the battle. * Vyse's character traits are similar to Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic Adventure games, in that he's willing to go on adventures and protect his friends. ** Coincidentally, in Valkyria Chronicles, he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, the current voice of Sonic. * The Dreamcast version of Skies of Arcadia has a hidden audio file that's only accessible when placed in a CD player, where Aika, Fina, and Vyse take turns telling the player to put the disc back in the Dreamcast.Skies of Arcadia disc in a CD player - YouTube, retrieved 16 May 2017 :: ::Aika: "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing? This is a Dreamcast disc." ::Fina: "There is game data on track one. So please, don't use this disc in a normal CD player." ::Vyse: "We can't save the world from a CD player, so just put us back in the Dreamcast, so we can do our job." * While it was not fully confirmed within the story, it is repeatedly hinted that Vyse is in love with Fina, who explicitly displays similar feelings towards him. Vyse_Flag.jpg|Vyse's flag for the Delphinus. The Kiss.jpg|Aika kissing Vyse. Vyse_Cameo.jpg|Vyse's cameo appearance in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. soa-concept6.jpg|Concept art of Vyse. famitsudcfront1.jpg|Front cover of Famitsu magazine. CG Vyse.png|Vyse's render in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Valkyria_Vyse.jpg|Vyse in Valkyria Chronicles. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Rogues Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Category:Crew Members Category:Delphinus Crew Members